Intercontinental Song Contest 1
Twenty One Pilots "Stressed Out" }} InSC #1 was the first edition of the Intercontinental Song Contest. It was held in Yerevan, . 35 countries have confirmed their debut in the first edition. The winner was Canada with the song "Stressed Out" by Twenty One Pilots which scored 235 points, winning by a margin of 78 points in front of New Zealand. The podium was completed by Australia, which finished on the third place. Location : For further information see Armenia Armenia, officially the Republic of Armenia is a sovereign state in the South Caucasus region of Eurasia. Located in Western Asia, on the Armenian Highland, it is bordered by Turkey to the west, Georgia to the north, the de facto independent Nagorno-Karabakh Republic and Azerbaijan to the east, and Iran and Azerbaijan's exclave of Nakhchivan to the south. The Republic of Armenia constitutes only one-tenth of historical Armenia. Armenia is a unitary, multi-party, democratic nation-state with an ancient cultural heritage. Urartu was established in 860 BC and by the 6th century BC it was replaced by the Satrapy of Armenia which was one of Satrapies of Persian Empire . In the 1st century BC the Kingdom of Armenia reached its height under Tigranes the Great. Armenia became the first state in the world to adopt Christianity as its official religion. In between the late 3rd century to early years of the 4th century, the state became the first Christian nation. The official date of state adoption of Christianity is 301 AD. The ancient Armenian kingdom was split between the Byzantine and Sasanian Empires around the early 5th century. Under the Bagratuni dynasty, the Bagratid Kingdom of Armenia was restored in the 9th century. Declining due to the wars against the Byzantines, the kingdom fell in 1045 and Armenia was soon after invaded by the Seljuk Turks. An Armenian principality and later a kingdom Cilician Armenia was located on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea between the 11th and 14th centuries. Between the 16th century and 19th century, the traditional Armenian homeland composed of Eastern Armenia and Western Armenia came under the rule of the Ottoman and Iranian empires, repeatedly ruled by either of the two over the centuries. By the 19th century, Eastern Armenia had been conquered by the Russian Empire, while most of the western parts of the traditional Armenian homeland remained under Ottoman rule. During World War I, Armenians living in their ancestral lands in the Ottoman Empire were systematically exterminated in the Armenian Genocide. In 1918, following the Russian Revolution, all non-Russian countries declared their independence after the Russian Empire ceased to exist, leading to the establishment of the First Republic of Armenia. By 1920, the state was incorporated into the Transcaucasian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic, and in 1922 became a founding member of the Soviet Union. In 1936, the Transcaucasian state was dissolved, transforming its constituent states, including the Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic, into full Union republics. The modern Republic of Armenia became independent in 1991 during the dissolution of the Soviet Union. The Republic of Armenia recognises the Armenian Apostolic Church, the world's oldest national church, as the country's primary religious establishment. The unique Armenian alphabet was invented by Mesrop Mashtots in 405 AD. Armenia is a member of the Eurasian Economic Union, the Council of Europe and the Collective Security Treaty Organization. Armenia supports the de facto independent Nagorno-Karabakh Republic, which was proclaimed in 1991. : For further information see Yerevan Yerevan is the capital and largest city of Armenia, and one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the country. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. The history of Yerevan dates back to the 8th century BC, with the founding of the fortress of Erebuni in 782 BC by king Argishti I at the western extreme of the Ararat plain. Erebuni was "designed as a great administrative and religious centre, a fully royal capital." During the centuries long Iranian rule over Eastern Armenia that lasted from the early 16th century up to 1828, it was the center of Iran's Erivan khanate administrative division from 1736. In 1828, it became part of Imperial Russia alongside the rest of Eastern Armenia which conquered it from Iran through the Russo-Persian War between 1826 and 1828. After World War I, Yerevan became the capital of the First Republic of Armenia as thousands of survivors of the Armenian Genocide in the Ottoman Empire settled in the area. The city expanded rapidly during the 20th century as Armenia became part of the Soviet Union. In a few decades, Yerevan was transformed from a provincial town within the Russian Empire, to Armenia's principal cultural, artistic, and industrial center, as well as becoming the seat of national government. With the growth of the economy of the country, Yerevan has been undergoing major transformation as many parts of the city have been the recipient of new construction since the early 2000s, and retail outlets as much as restaurants, shops, and street cafes, which were rare during Soviet times, have multiplied. As of 2011, the population of Yerevan was 1,060,138, just over 35% of the Republic of Armenia's total population. According to the official estimate of 2016, the current population of the city is 1,073,700. Yerevan was named the 2012 World Book Capital by UNESCO. Yerevan is an associate member of Eurocities. Bidding phase Key Host venue Participating Countries Information about the taken countries Semi Final 1 The first semi-final was held on July 3, 2016 in Yerevan. Traditional Armenian dancing and music are in the opening. Justin Bieber guest appears as he performs "Love Yourself". Video: InSC Yerevan #1: Semi-Final 1 Semi Final 2 The second semi-final was held on July 5, 2016 in Yerevan. Video: InSC Yerevan 1: Semi-Final 2 Final The final was held on July 7, 2016 in Yerevan. The winner was Twenty One Pilots from Canada with the song "Stressed Out". Video: InSC Yerevan 1: Final Recap International broadcast and voting Voting and spokespersons # - Lexi Wilson # - Chanel Beckenlehner # - Vida Samadzai # - Sabrina # - Marija Serifovic # - Kamal Ibrahim # - Abdelmoumen El Magharouy # - Rachel Millns # - Vladimir Arzumanyan # - Franoman # - Jack Black # - Barbara Opsomer # - Michał Szpak # - Alexander Rybak # - Polina Gagarina # - Anh Do # - Agnete # - Jota Abril # - Eric Saade # - Joe & Jake # - Mia # - Serhat # - Kenza Farah # - Kelly Poon # - Stereo Mike # - Yuila Alipova # - Zhang Zilin # - GFriend # - Emma Bale # - Ralf Mackenbach # - Shakira # - Lupita Jones # - Riyo Mori # - Ulla Essendrop # - Ioana Boitor Voting videos Part 1: InSC Yerevan 1: Voting (Part 1) Part 2: InSC Yerevan 1: Voting (Part 2) Part 3: InSC Yerevan 1: Voting (Part 3) Part 4: InSC Yerevan 1: Voting (Final Part) 12 points awarded in the grand final Other Awards ;Lamarr Awards Lamarr Awards were given for the first time in this edition. The participants had to vote in several categories for the favorites. Two of the categories were: best non qualifier and web award winner. Awards were given on the day before the final on July 6, 2016. Videos: Web Award Winner: InSC Yerevan 1: Lamarr Award for Web Award Best Non-Finalist: InSC Yerevan 1: Lamarr Award for Best Non-Qualifier ;Web Award Winner ;Best Non-Finalist